


Stargazing

by emilyswritings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Commander Cullen Rutherford - Freeform, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Inquisitor Lavellan - Freeform, Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyswritings/pseuds/emilyswritings
Summary: Between expanding the Inquisition's authority and dealing with Corypheus and his allies, Inquisitor Lavellan rarely gets a moment to breathe, so she often sneaks up onto the roof of the stables to stargaze. This time, she's not alone.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short (again, because I have commitment issues so actually writing a long fic scares me) but I think it has a bigger impact like this. Also, I really like the old library in Skyhold, because libraries themselves are just so cosy, but this one is extra special because no one really goes there so it's like a secret place ;) Thanks for reading! <3

“Leliana, have you seen the Inquisitor?”  
It was a late night in Skyhold, and Commander Cullen was about to say goodnight to Serana, but she was nowhere to be found. Not in the old library by the kitchen, or in her bedroom. She wasn't even in the garden.  
“No. Have you looked in the stables?” Leliana replied, her gaze still focused on a report.  
“The stables? Why would she be there?” Cullen said.  
“My agents have told me that she regularly goes there during the night - not inside the stables, but on the roof.”  
“Maker’s breath - thank you, Leliana.”

Cullen headed swiftly to the stables, walking along the battlements. The fortress was a sight to behold at night; the protruding towers standing amongst the mountains displayed the Inquisition’s authority and power to anyone who made the journey.  
As he approached the roof of the stables, he saw a figure sitting on the edge of the walkway, looking up at the stars, her legs dangling down.  
“Serana!” Cullen sighed. “Are you alright?”  
“I could be better.” Serana chuckled quietly, looking at the glimmering constellations. “I still think about what happened at Haven. Corypheus wanted me, yet he killed so many others.”  
“Don't blame yourself, Serana. It wasn't your fault. Corypheus is a monster. You were willing to sacrifice yourself - to _die_ \- to save the others. You almost did,” Cullen said, putting his arm around her. She instinctively leaned into his touch, which was surprisingly gentle. They both sat there in silence, gazing up at the stars.

“I told you I'd never let the events of Haven happen again. I promise I won’t let you go through that.”  
“Cullen, you don't have to-”  
“Yes, I do.” He pressed his forehead against hers, and took her cold hands in his. “I love you, Serana. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.”

And the two sat there, kissing in the moonlight, ignoring the world around them. On nights like those, it was easy to forget all of their problems. A welcome distraction.


End file.
